This invention relates generally to sliding service windows for example that may be used by fast food restaurants.
Sliding service windows are utilized by fast food restaurants to provide food and receive money from customers in drive-thru restaurants. Sliding service windows are also used by other establishments that provide drive-thru or walk-up service for their customers. Conventionally, the window is positioned in the establishment at the level of a car window. The restaurant employee may open the window and hand out food or receive money through the window. Advantageously, the window may self-close for example for health code reasons.
Many sliding service windows are self-closing in that the windows, once opened, automatically close when the window is released by the user. Maintaining the window in a normally closed state may have health and environmental advantages.
One way to automatically close a sliding service window is to use of a so-called gravity operated window where the window is mounted on an inclined track. However, these windows tend to have a disadvantage because the window assembly may not be installed at a precisely level orientation. As a result, the window may close either too fast, too slow or not at all.
Thus, there is a need for a better way to provide an automatically closing sliding service window.